Ponies
There are 13 ponies available in the game. You must unlock the Mane6 first, after you unlock the Mane6, seven additional ponies may be unlocked, 3 in Normal Mode, 4 in Hard Mode. How to Unlock the Mane6 [[Twilight Sparkle|'Twilight Sparkle':]] Unlocked in the tutorial. Fluttershy: Collect one gold to unlock her. Purchase her for 85 credits. Applejack: Will be found in a random orange rock ( below the shop around layer 2 - 3), and will be freed when you break it, escort her to the top of the volcano. Easiest to find with Twilight Sparkle and a Scannox. Pinkie Pie: Destroy 2 red pacmen. The second pacmen will be pink and Pinkie Pie will be released from it when you destroy it. Don't drop it in lava or kill it with an explosion. Rainbow Dash: ' If you dig down fast enough, a timer will appear, continue digging down to a sufficient depth and if the timer disappears before it runs out, you've unlocked Rainbow Dash. Return to the store and buy her for 205 credits. taking a short cut through the cave with the shop seems to help out a lot. Easiest to get with Fluttershy and a jet-pack. 'Rarity: ''' Dig to the bottom of the volcano and reach the cursed zone. (Depth 5 by Fluttershy's mind reading). Collect 3 diamonds from the level where standing will cause the volcano to start erupting (or below). Rarity will appear, and you have to escort her to the top of the volcano. Easiest to get with ladders and Fluttershy. Tip video inside. How to Unlock the Extra6 Remember, all of these ponies are impossible to acquire prior to unlocking the Mane6. '''Normal Mode Ponies: Sweetie Drop (Bon Bon): Kill 7 red pacmen and the 7th will be pink. Destroy the 7th by crushing and Bon Bon will be released (lava or explosions will kill Bon Bon), escort her to the top of the volcano. If you haven't rescued the Mane6, she will require 9 red pacmen (there are only 8 red pacman per map). Don't kill the pink pacman with lava or bombs! It is recommended to do this achievement with Fluttershy. The Red Number in her Mind Reading Ability is the number of Red Pacmen you have killed credited towards unlocking Bon Bon. Some methods of killing the Red Pacmen may not count towards your total (such as dropping them in lava from a far enough distance away or killing them before they spawn with a bomb). Potential Bug: Occasionally the counter refuses to increment up, then when you kill the next Red Pacmen, it will count two kills instead of only one. Berryshine (Berry Punch): Reach the bottom of the volcano with a score of zero and trigger an eruption. Berry Punch will be available in the shop for 0 credits as long as your score remains zero. If you haven't rescued the Mane6, she will be sold in the shop for around 4000 Credits, and immediately stop being sold the instant you pick up a single credit. Derpy: '''Destroy the rock immediately underneath the rope at the top of the map. Derpy will be available in the shop for 3965 credits. If you haven't unlocked the Mane6 yet, she will be sold for 39,065 credits (the total of all ores on the map adds up to about 20,000 credits) '''Hard Mode Ponies: Lyra Heartstrings: There are two 3x3 boxes of boulders near the shop. Destroy them, then purchase her for 850 credits. Vinyl Scratch: Create an iceruption by causing significant disturbance in the volcano. One of the easiest ways to do this is with a large gas explosion, or by dropping hundreds of bombs. Vinyl Scratch will be available in the store for 3715 credits (be sure to collect the credits before you cause the eruption). Escape with her before the eruption catches you. A useful strategy is clearing out all the effluvium in a 3 wide column underneath the store, and holding down Ctrl to drop dynamite constantly; after your dynamite starts reaching around the water lake layer, it will start exploding before it touches the ground, creating an explosion approximately every second. After about 200-300 dynamite, the volcano will erupt and you'll be right next to the store. 'Octavia: ' Unlock her for purchase in the store after reaching the sand layer (music needs to change to count) you must reach the sand layer without causing any explosions whatsoever, including killing enemies. Once Octavia is available in the shop, you can cause as many as you like. Purchase her for 7000 Credits from the store after having unlocked her. Waterium gives a disproportionately large amount of credits per ore, and is recommended to focus on to get enough credits for her. Minuette: In order to unlock Minuette you must reach the very bottom of the volcano and wait for 20 seconds near the key ( Mount your pony so when you teleport, your pony will be with you, otherwise your pony will stay instead teleporting with you). In order to reach the bottom of the volcano you should dig until you reach the large open area with the warm charm then at the top of this area go to either the left of right side and with the hard hat use a block to push you further down into the bottom of the volcano. Halo of heal is advised to protect against any lava that will follow you down. she can be purchased for 666 credits after waiting for the 20 seconds. She is playable in version 4.2